


Prince of China

by bluevelvett



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, BaekLay, Baekhyun - Freeform, China, Drama, Lay - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, Yixing, byunxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevelvett/pseuds/bluevelvett
Summary: ‘Cause you really hurt me, Byun Baekhyun.





	Prince of China

**Author's Note:**

> So I came back with another single chapter story. I like BaekXing a lot and I love Princess of China, so I tought, why not write a story? I wrote it on my birthday and I was so happy because I liked to write this story so much, and I hope you like it too. I think is one of the best stories I've ever writen.
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤

**_ Beijing, China — 1638 _ **

Baekhyun was blind for revenge. Since he lost his father to a murderer of the Chinese government during the last invasion, he had sworn to kill the Emperor, no matter what it takes. He had sworn to himself that he would make him pay for everything that had been happening to his people since they had become simple vassals of the Chinese government. And here he was, in the capital of the Empire, riding slowly through the calm streets of the city's frontier.

He might even be worried about being caught, but only the fact that he crossed the Great Wall already had points in his favor. And he knew he'd only succeeded because Jongdae, a great childhood friend who had his contacts in China, had given him the name of a guard who could allow his passage to the other side.

_ "Through the desert is more cert that you can get through, because you will end up bypassing the Wall. But it's long days of travel, and there are many Manchus smugglers who will find you. So I suggest you go the way I told you",  _ he reminded Jongdae telling him.

He smiled to himself, remembering how much Jongdae had helped him by giving him information. He had to find a way to repay the favor, but then he would think about it when his goal was finished.

After much walking with his horse, he ended up taking a small street that went into the center of the city, where he could find an pension and finally know the route to the Forbidden City. And the streets were impressively empty compared to the one he was in before.

After a few more minutes wandering around the city, he managed to get to a busy area and the first thing he did was find a place to stay. He had left his horse there and had dealt with the proprietor, using his rusty mandarin for the meager use. And after he'd sorted out everything he needed to get a place to sleep, he started to walk through the streets.

There were streets full of shops, selling from the most diverse spices of the region and even Indian carpets. And he had been impressed by how many immigrants he saw there. Not even in Seoul he had seen the commerce as intense as in that place.

Nearby the place he was, he saw a crowd of people, talking loudly and fighting as if that was the only thing they knew how to do. Baekhyun, like the great curious he was, approached and tried to understand everything that happened. But then the confusion had faded slightly with the arrival of a young man, who had begun to say that there was no reason to punish a child. And Baekhyun had understood what was going on.

A child had stolen something to eat.

“Are not you ashamed? He's just a kid!” The man screamed, hiding the boy behind his legs.

“He's a thief! And if he goes unpunished, he will steal other times!” Apparently, that man was the owner of the shop, and he complained, making his long beard sway with each yell as he held the machete he used to cook.

Baekhyun had seen the other man turn to the boy and say something low, and soon the child ran away.

“Your father will not accept this kind of behavior, Zhang.” Said the older man, with fury pouring from his eyes.

“My father will not accept children starving when I could help.” He said in the same tone. “In order for you to not have prejudice, I’ll pay for it. Tomorrow I'll be back.”

“You better come back, Zhang Yixing. Or you will have problems.” He threatened, and that Yixing guy only smiled ironically, turning to leave.

Baekhyun had found an act of bravery. Even if he understood the owner's anger, he also understood the child's motives, after all, he had gone through something like that when he lost his father. But unlike that child, no one had come to defend him, resulting in some scars on his back. Scars he'd rather forget.

“Hey.” He had called the Chinese guy, seeing that he was about to leave. “You did something very beautiful there.”

“I just did what I thought was right.” And they greeted each other.

At that moment, Baekhyun had felt empathy for the boy. He never imagined that a Chinese _, a monster_ , in his vision, could have a good heart. And he, even if he knew that he might never see him again, started to respect him for the act. After all, that did not seem like the first time he'd done anything like that. And that kind of attitude was rare for people to do.

For the rest of the day, Baekhyun only sought out information about the Forbidden City. And he was not at all pleased with what he had discovered.

Only the royal family and highly trusted employees were allowed in. And the worst, in his opinion, was that any citizen who tried to enter would be subject to immediate execution. But he knew he had nothing to lose and was crazy enough to try. Even if it cost his life.

He'd woken up early the next morning. After dressing his clothes, totally black as a symbol of mourning for her father, he left the place, being received by the cold wind of the day. Looking sideways, he had seen the shops preparing to open, as it was another day of business. And Baekhyun had been extremely surprised to see the same Chinese guy come back, paying the bills he had left the day before.

Baekhyun stared at him, trying to decipher why he acted differently from other people. And when he thought about it, Baekhyun was not referring only to the Chinese, but to all the people he knew. No one he knew would do what the man was doing. And that brought him immense admiration.

During his inner monologue, he had noticed the other man start to look at him curiously. And he had inevitably smiled, and the act returned. Then, the Chinese man approached.

“You're not from here, are you?” It was more a statement than a question. “Where do you come from?”

“Seoul.” Baekhyun had answered, seeing the other begin to walk, deciding to accompany him.

“I want to see Seoul one day. People say it's a very beautiful place.”

“They say it used to be before we became a submissive people.” Yixing had laughed a little at that.

“I do not like to think that way.” Baekhyun looked at him, raising his eyebrows in curiosity. “I understand that what happened was not one of the best things for you and it could have happened otherwise. But I prefer to think that our people can be allies in the near future.”

“Interesting thoughts.” The Korean man nodded, even disagreeing. “You have a different view of the majority.”

“I hear that all the time. And people also tell me that this can bring me problems, but it's not something I care much about. Oh, my name is Zhang Yixing.” He said and looked at the other's face, bowing his head slightly. "You did not tell me your name."

“Byun Baekhyun.” He did the same gesture.

He knew he should not say his name so easily, especially if he thought of his purpose in China, but something told him that Yixing was trustworthy. Something told him that Yixing was different.

So Baekhyun kept walking beside him, talking about every detail of the city that Baekhyun did not know. And Yixing made sure that the other understood every point of reference and every bit of history that the locals possessed. In the end, after walking through almost the entire center of the town, Yixing had brought Baekhyun back to the same place he had found him earlier.

"You're different, Yixing.” He smiled. “You’ll probably change my mind if you continue like this.”

“I'll count on it, Byun.” Yixing smiled back. “I'm sorry, but I have to go now.”

They bowed to each other, and soon Yixing disappeared into the crowd. Baekhyun had continued to stare at this crowd of people as he smiled, knowing that Zhang Yixing would have his admiration for the time he lived.

But Byun knew he should not forget the real reason he had gone to that city. And after observing the Forbidden City in the distance while Yixing was leading him, he had been certain of what he would do that night.

—————X—————

It was late in the night when he left the pension, riding through the streets with his sword at his waist and the saddle ready on his horse. He tried to make as little noise as possible. He needed to be careful in that situation. He had to be even more careful than he had been when he crossed the Wall. It was an extremely delicate occasion.

He had left his horse about four blocks before reaching the courtyard of the palace. He had not seen any guards there, and, strangely enough, he had decided to go forward. He walked with determination in his footsteps, but never ceasing to pay attention to each of his acts. The cold night wind beat on his face and also swayed his black clothes, bringing chills to his body, but it was something he did not care about at that moment. And so he had come to the gates, which were open as if anyone were the most welcome guest of the house.

He advanced. But a few yards later, he was surprised by three guards who, after shouting something he did not understand, came towards him. He had tried to run, but the only way out was the door he had entered, and he would not pass through it without the Emperor being dead. And as a result, he had both arms grabbed, one for each guard, and his body was forced downward until his knees reached the ground. The third guard had removed the sword from his waist and, holding it tightly, was preparing to strike his neck.

“Stop!” Baekhyun heard someone exclaim, and looked up in surprise. “Leave him with me.”

“Mr. Zhang, he invaded the palace!” The man holding the sword told him.

“I know. And I need to solve some problems with him.”

“Do you know him, sir?’ He asked incredulously, and the other just nodded. “Let him go.”

Reluctantly, the other two men released Baekhyun’s arms, who had allowed himself to fall with his hands on the ground. He raised his head in frustration. Frustrated, because the reality had come to him that he could never get in there without being killed. Frustrated, because he had never imagined that Zhang Yixing would be a descendant of the royal family. Frustrated, because the only one among the people who admired him was also the greatest threat.

“Come with me, Byun.” He called, while Baekhyun stared at his robes in scarlet red with details in gold thread.

When he realized that Yixing stopped walking and stared at him, he understood the gravity of his actions. He should have imagined that if he did not succeed, something like that would happen to him. Well, he thought he would be dead when he saw those three men. And now he had no idea what Yixing would do with himself. However, he decided to follow.

They walked through what looked like real streets inside the palace. It was wide, and as well decorated as the main passages of the city. There, for him, the name of the place finally made sense.

The Chinese man had turned one of the streets, and after a few yards, entered what appeared to be a small house. And Baekhyun followed. He followed without questioning. Because, even if he had his goals, his situation was not favorable to any attitude.

He saw Yixing end up sitting on a carpet in the middle of the room, large and completely empty, except for the decorations, exactly the same color as the Chinese's clothes. He did not know what to do, not when Yixing regarded him seriously, somewhat disappointed, but also with a feeling he could not understand. At last, Byun sat down in front of him, looking at his own hands in his lap.

“What were you going to do, Baekhyun?” He asked, with a strange tranquility in his voice.

“You know, Yixing. I thought my dislike was clear during our last conversation.”

“I understand. But I want to hear your voice confirming what I think.” Baekhyun sighed, feeling defeated.

“I planned to kill the Emperor and avenge my father's death.” He confessed, letting the expression of hatred take on his features.

“Even if it meant you were killing someone else’s father?” Baekhyun stared at him, beginning to regret trusting him. “You know revenge never leads to anything. You're too smart to get carried away by such a low feeling, Baekhyun.”

“And who are you to dictate what is or is not low for me?” Bekhyun said, feeling his pride being hurt. “You have authority with your people, not with me.”

“I know that, Byun. And thanks to this authority that I have with my people, you are still alive and not with your head rolling down the main yard.” He laughed softly as he saw the fury pass through the Korean's face. “You're different, Baekhyun. And you’re very smart. But do not use your qualities in the wrong way.”

“Why did not you let them kill me? It would be more fruitful and I would not have died in vain.” He tried to regain his dignity at all costs.

“ I do not know.” Yixing confessed. “I just know I felt something different when you first spoke to me. You have your own opinion and, from what I understand, you are not easily tricked. You are not like those men of commerce much less speak as a politician. And I liked that about you. You do not have a label.”

Surprise was the word that defined Baekhyun’s situation. He was surprised by Yixing having that kind of attitude. Surprised, because Yixing was exactly as it turned out to be.

“Why are you so different, Yixing?” He asked, letting all the tension in his muscles drain away.

“I do not think I'm any different. I only do what I think is right.” The silence was present for a moment. “And it would not be right to let you die there.”

And then, all the features that once showed anger in Baekhyun softened. Because something in that man was different. Even if he denied it, he was different from everyone Baekhyun had ever met.

“Even if your intentions were of the worst kind, I feel that this is not how you are. It just did not seem right to let such a troubled soul die for something as trivial as revenge.” Yixing approached slowly. “It is strange, but something in you attracts to me and makes me admire you.”

Baekhyun said nothing. Even as hate ran through his veins, he just closed his eyes and appreciated the feeling that being near Yixing brought him. He felt like he was at home when he was with Yixing. Ever since he'd seen his actions the first day, he'd felt something different for him. It was the difference that Yixing made that attracted him more and more. And even before he could have any notion of his actions, he felt the Chinese's lips leaning slightly against his onw.

His lips parted and he felt Zhang take him in a calm kiss. Yixing didn’t even touched him, as if he needed permission, which was only granted when Baekhyun touched the fingers of his hands. Yixing then moved his fingers through Baekhyun's clothes, slowly separating each fabric made of dark colors, revealing the Korean's marked skin. Yixing parted his lips at the feel of some scars beneath his fingers, and began to look at them bathed in the room's ambient light.

Byun had felt the Chinese run the tip of his fingers over his shoulders, stripping him not only of his robes but also of his pride and revenge. He had also felt light kisses being left on his neck, even reaching some of the biggest scars he had. He had not noticed Yixing moving behind him, but when he realized it, his lips moved slowly through each of the permanent scars on his back.

“I'm sorry no one has defended you...” Yixing whispered in his ear, leaving more and more kisses on his skin. “But these marks show how strong you are, Baekhyun.”

He listened in silence, somewhat lost in the sensations Yixing was providing. And then Zhang returned to the previous place, taking his lips again. Baekhyun had not dared to open his eyes at any moment, only allowing himself to enjoy the touch of other man on his skin, which now burned with desire. And the kisses, then, inevitably, intensified.

Baekhyun had brought his long fingers to Yixing's face, touching his skin calmly as they moved their lips in perfect synchrony with each other. He ran his fingers quietly down Yixing’s clothes, doing the same as he had just done. He held the Chinese man's shoulders, leaning closer as he tilted his neck to deepen the kiss. And the other only held his face, as if he wanted to save every detail of his face in the palm of his hand.

There, after so many touches, kisses and little words exchanged, Baekhyun gave himself in for the first time to a man. He gave himself over to the leader of the people he hated. But he was a man he knew he could trust. So he did not bother calling Yixing's name as he hugged his body. He did not mind leaving sounds he'd once considered shameful to come out of his mouth. And he did not mind thinking about how he'd leave in the morning when Yixing was still asleep.

—————X—————

The day had not even cleared when Baekhyun had awakened. The dark sky could be seen by the narrow gaps in the windows, but he knew that soon the sun would rise. He tried to get up, but he had been prevented by Zhang's weight, which lay on top of the sleeves of his clothes. He did not wanted to wake him up. Yixing had a calm expression on his face, as if he had the best night of sleep in his life. And Baekhyun could not wake him. He knew the risks he would take if the Chinese saw him leaving.

He could not risk it.

He looked around and found Yixing's robes next to him. He had seen a small knife in one of his sleeves. He'd even thought about questioning the motive, but he knew that, in Zhang's political stance, such weapons were only a mild form of self-defense.

As he took it into his hands, he realized how sharp it was, and he was careful not to cut himself. He took the blade to the part where Yixing lay and slowly ripped the cloths. And within minutes he was free to leave immediately. But he had not. He had only moved closer to the other and had run his fingers lightly over his face, smiling slightly, realizing that, yes, Yixing was different. He was unique.

But he stood up. He prepared to run, as he had never done before. And he had, leaving the Forbidden City even before he was aware that he was being persecuted. He had gone into the streets of the city and found his horse, where he had left it, riding on it soon after, and riding back to the pension. He had not understood how, but he had even managed to divert the way of the guards who were behind him.

Arriving at the lodge, he paid for all the service he had been offered, and prepared groceries for the journey back to his land. He knew it would be long days, but it was his only alternative. Because he saw no more sense in what he had planned to do. And it was all Zhang Yixing's fault.

—————X—————

After days of traveling, he had been welcomed by Jongdae into his own home, because he had asked the other man to take care of everything while he was away. He told Jongdae everything that had happened. He said he had not been able to kill the Chinese leader. However, he omitted all the parts in which Yixing had appeared in the story. He did not know why, but he felt he should not mention it for some reason. He felt that it was not right.

And now, just over a week later, both Koreans were in Byun's house, talking about how things were and what had happened while he was away. A knock on the door interrupted them, but Baekhyun's mind was still far from reality.

“Baekhyun, a letter has come to you.” Jongdae had told him when answering the door due to the lack of attention of the owner of the house. “It is in Mandarin.”

And Baekhyun had been confused, after all, he had never received anything from anyone. But he had an idea of who had sent it, but he could not be sure. Could not be. Yixing should not put himself at such an easy risk. So Baekhyun chose to believe that it was the owner of the pension where he had stayed for a few days, saying something about it.

After picking up the letter from Jongdae's hands, he left it in his room, opting to read it later, and returned to the room to accompany Jongdae. They continued the conversation for a few minutes, talking about the marriage Jongdae would have in a few months. And Baekhyun was happy for his friend, because he knew that it was what he wanted for his life. But soon Jongdae had to leave. Then, after being alone, Baekhyun went to his room, taking the letter in his hands.

_ "Hello, Baekhyun. I thought about saying good morning to you, but I do not know at what time you'll read this letter, or even if you will read it, so I only greet you in the best way possible. _

_ I want to tell you that although I understand why you ran away and left me, you hurt me. _

_ It hurt when I woke up the next day and you were not by my side. It hurt when I realized that, for you, I probably do not have the same meaning that you had and still have for me. And what hurt the most was to see the sleeve of your robe there, by my side. Because the meaning of this act is enormous in our culture. And it is even greater for people like me who identify with this part of the history of the Han dynasty. _

_ You know we've always been on the same side, Baekhyun. And you also know that I would never let anyone do anything to you, especially after seeing every unfair mark you carry on your skin. We could have everything, anything we wanted. I know I will not receive an answer, but still, I ask you: Am I your King, Baekhyun? Because you are mine. _

_ I know it's too early to name this feeling, but it's not something I can just ignore. And, even after you left me, I will not be able to pretend that nothing happened. But we are impossible together. And I do not think there will be a return for both of us. _

_ Because you really hurt me, Byun Baekhyun." _


End file.
